Mazohyst of Decadence
by Naomi-Shouten
Summary: A new breed of destruction is lurking within the shadows. Time is shifting for the Hellsing Organization... and Integra has little power left to handle the situation...


Disclaimer: Yes, I own Hellsing. Every single friggin' bit of it. That's why I have no money, a crappy car, and... +shot+  
  
Plus, for those that have heard of Dir en Grey... the title to this fic is actually one of their songs. Yup. I'm seriously gonna be sued... and I don't have any money...  
  
Author's Blah: Well, for a warning in advance, this contains spoilers. As in: the ending to the series. Read at your own caution. And, if you HAVE NOT seen the ending to Hellsing, this fic will probably be a rusty start for you. It's rated R for swearing, gory situations... and... hell, it's Hellsing. You can figure it out.  
  
Last warning: My computer's being an ass and therefore messed up the spacing. Sorry, but it's going to be stuck this way... as for now. On with the fic.  
* * * *  
The cell was dreary with mold, moisture and utter silence. Integra Windgates Hellsing sat upon her cot, her face sullen in deep thought. From the distance, a distinct figure shifted against the shadows.  
  
"Integra... my master," a low, mysterious tone crept amongst the walls. "Your orders?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Chuckling, the figure rose to full visibility, his long crimson stained trench coat swirling about the crevices of the damp floor. Lifting his left hand upon a lone table in the cell, the tall man smirked mockingly as the silence presumed. Integra barely shifted her hazed expression as he picked up a fine whine glass, lifting it to her eye level.  
  
Almost taunting her situation, the vampire shattered the filled glass with a simple gesture of his fingers; thick blood falling freely to the depths of darkness below.  
  
"The decision is yours." he replied. The young woman just starred at him; ice blue eyes clashing with red.  
  
Integra smirked.  
* * * *  
::Hellsing:: + Mazohyst of Decadence +  
* * * *  
"Oi, we got one!"  
  
Two deathly pale figures loomed over a small child, their unnatural golden eyes glazed over with thirst. The child, utterly petrified with fear, made little effort to escape as a crushing grip transcended upon her shoulders. Her blue haired captor grinned morbidly as the fear slowly settled in, causing her face to twist into a frightened expression. An ear piercing scream echoed about the alley moments later.  
  
"She's a screamer,"  
  
"They always scream," The child's captor replied, laughing wildly as she struggled against his grip. With little warning, the twisted creature exposed the child's neck, leaning downwards for...  
  
"Hey, hey! Mother fuckin' ass, leave some for me!"  
  
The blue haired boy pulled back, eyes narrowing. "I would, if you'd shut the fuck UP!"  
  
Frustration filled the dreary atmosphere, with the two bickering young men and their oblivious state of being watched.  
  
A sharp click went off.  
  
"Dun' tell me to shut the fuck up, y- AUGHHHH!!!"  
  
The blood curling scream shattered what little silence dwelled upon the urban streets. Completely strained, the creature's companion spluttered a mouthful of blood, slowly collapsing over as a blurred silver streak claimed his throat.  
  
"The fuck?!" The boy rasped, throwing his prey aside with a thump as a deranged corpse crumpled to the floor... in dust.  
  
A distorted shadow rippled across the unnatural earth, quickly moving towards the disoriented survivor as he eyed his deceased companion.  
  
"In the name of God, you shall be eternally silenced for your sins," a feminine voice murmured, releasing another silver bullet for the last remaining victim.  
  
"SHIT!" The boy shouted, struggling to jerk back.  
  
It was too late.  
  
The bullet thrashed against his skull, sending him sprawling backwards by about thirteen feet. A brief echo of bone contacting with cement graced the alleyway, soon followed by a disturbed silence.  
  
The shadow stepped into the moonlight.  
  
Seras sighed with content as she hefted her handgun. "That's twenty for tonight. I'm going on a role," she spoke to herself, smiling.  
  
The young vampire placed the polished handgun back onto her belt, and towards the unconscious girl. Little did Seras know, that a lone figure stood against the shadows, watching her closely...  
  
* * * *  
  
"Master, your orders."  
  
Dripping water echoed about the darkened room as a leather shrouded man kneeled before its entrance. Strange whispers greeted the shadowed void as he awaited a response. Boredom danced about his pale features.  
  
"Incognito was slain. His blood stains the main towers of London as we speak." a deep voice rumbled.  
  
"Yes, my master. This creature... Hellsing's pet. He is responsible for Incognito's death."  
  
Furious amber eyes narrowed against the darkness. "Think me blind? I know who is responsible."  
  
"...Forgive me, master. Your orders?"  
  
The sounds of shuffling feet murmured about the room. "I want you to find this... Integra Windgates Hellsing. And her pet. They've caused enough trouble for us already."  
  
"Yes, my master."  
  
"One more thing. Those that cross your path..." the voice trailed off. "...kill them."  
  
Standing to his full height, the leather shrouded man slowly walked from the darkened void, a deadly smirk touching the curves of his mouth. His silver eyes widened with perplexed rage and lust for bloodshed as a lone name escaped his parted lips...  
  
"Alucard."  
* * * *  
The Hellsing mansion was gloomy as usual. The organization was canceled temporarily, due to the sentence given to its owner. Chaos echoed about the confinements of the massive household, drafting an eerie veil throughout the many rooms and hallways. Only two beings were staying at the mansion... it's one and only butler and vampire.  
  
Seras opened the main French oak doors to the dining room, smiling sweetly as she greeted her companion. Walter straightened his posture as she bounded in, placing his duster down.  
  
"Ah, Miss Victoria. Fine evening it is,"  
  
"Indeed, Walter. How is everything? You need any help?"  
  
The elderly man chuckled in response, shaking his head. "No, no. Do not concern yourself with such things. How was your... patrol tonight?"  
  
A full budded grin fell upon the young vampire's face. "Twenty tonight. I'm seriously going on for a role, here."  
  
Walter chucked. "I see."  
  
Curtly, the loud wail of a phone erupted from across the hallway, making Seras jump. Walter smirked.  
  
"A bit jumpy, Miss Victoria?"  
  
"Well... I've just been a little uneasy lately... without Integra and master around..." she quickly piped up, placing a hand behind her head.  
  
Walter resumed smiling, making way for the phone. "...Hellsing household."  
  
Seras wandered about the dining room, closely listening to the conversation. It was rare when someone called the mansion. Hell, nobody calls the mansion unless a disaster was at sake. Her crimson red eyes narrowed as she watched Walter stiffen. Tension filled the room as he remained silent, his form completely still. Moments went by.  
  
"...yes, I understand. Thank you." The butler murmured, his voice strict. Seras quickly walked into the hallway, biting her lower lip as Walter lowered the phone.  
  
"Walter? What's... what's wrong?"  
  
The butler glanced over at the young vampire, his eyes struck with fear and rage.  
  
"Sir Hellsing. She's missing."  
* * * *  
zombOid: La ti da... one chappy down...  
  
Chibi Seras: *throws up Japanese victory flags* Yay!  
  
Chibi Alucard (ACK! Chibi Alucard!?): *tear drop*  
  
zombOid: ^.^' Well, that would be all... if you wish for a continuance, then please review. Or don't. I can't control you. *wanders off into the depths of nothingness and eats some Pocky* 


End file.
